


Devils Food Cake - Kinktober Day Twenty - Food/Eating - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [20]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Biting, Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is the Table, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Crowley wants Aziraphale's full attentionthough turning himself into the table maybemore than the Demon hoped for.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Devils Food Cake - Kinktober Day Twenty - Food/Eating - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW - TW// None that I can see

**Kinktober Day Twenty - Food/Eating - Quefish**

_Devils Food Cake_

Aziraphale was at his bookshop when a letter arrived. The bell above the door jingled, the postman walked in, thee postman, only delivering letters and messages to and from demons and angels. Taking the note in his hand, the postman gave a smirk as he tipped his head and headed back out the door, no words, just the letter.

Looking at the letter, Aziraphale knew the writing; it was far too neat and matched the lettering on the sign-in his door for the shops hours. Crowley always said that Aziraphale's writing was far too calligraphy ridden for humans to be able to read anymore; still, he couldn't help the way he wrote; it was very much him.

Smirking as he opened the letter, slowly he opened, remembering that once Crowley had sent him a glitter bomb, Aziraphale was still finding glitter in places glitter should never touch. Feeling reasonably sure he was safe from glitter and or stardust, Aziraphale unfolded the letter.

~My Angel,

I am not coming to the shop today or tonight. Though if you miss me, you can come to the cottage, that's where you'll find me.

Love Crowley

P.S. - I have food~

Aziraphale read the letter a few times, somewhat cryptic; even for Crowley is was oddly cryptic. Looking at his pocket watch, it was late enough to close up shop; it was just past lunch, and he was famished. With a snap, the shop lovingly closed up for its angel.

"Maybe I should bring some wine. If Crowley went through the trouble of bringing food, it's the least I can do."

Looking into his shop, Aziraphale smiled, lifting his hand, he opened his hand.

"You decided, what do you think?"

The entirety of the shop shuddered, feeling its usefulness for more than just books. Aziraphale waited a moment, or two longer as a fine bottle of red wine was placed in his hand. Just below his view, he felt another tapping of a glass bottle against his hand. Looking down, he saw the whiskey and smiled.

"Good call."

At the cottage, Crowley had come up with the idea that he was rather proud of himself. Crowley did indeed have every favorite food of his angel, and there were many, so he calculated it down to the absolute favorites. Looking around the cottage, everything was in its place. There was no mess, nothing for Aziraphale to fuss over other than Crowley.

That was the plan, all of Aziraphale's attention on himself, Crowley grinned as he snapped his fingers. Laying down on the very empty table, Crowley snapped his fingers, finding himself very naked. He knew when the letter arrived and knew he had maybe ten minutes from when the message touched Aziraphale's fingers till he arrived.

"That unashamedly hedonistic angel cannot resist the promise of food."

Crowley laid down ultimately flat. Another snap of his fingers and Aziraphale's favorite foods found themselves adorning the body of a serpentine demon. Placing his hands behind his head, Crowley waited, a small miracle keeping everything perfect, at the right temperature, and Crowley was going to be Aziraphale's serving platter.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and found himself just inside the barrier that kept the goings-on of the cottage out of the view of humans. Looking about, he could feel Crowley, but he hadn't come across him yet, though he felt a very telling pull from inside the cottage. What was Crowley planning? There was anxiety flowing from inside.

Opening the door, Aziraphale walked in, calling out Crowley's name, getting no response until he walked into the kitchen. Aziraphale took in the view as he dropped everything he was carrying into the cottage. Coat, books, everything hit the floor with a resounding thud, dragging a devilishly wicked grin from Crowley.

Looking at Aziraphale, Crowley dragged his finger through freshly whipped cream and sliding it into his mouth. Aziraphale let his eyes flow over and take in all that was Crowley, then the food. This wasn't what Aziraphale was expecting, and he wasn't about to complain; if anything, he was deciding where to start.

Crowley caught the change in the look, Aziraphale often glanced at him with love, maybe want, and Crowley had learned those looks from his angel. This was an all-devouring stare; Crowley suddenly felt very naked, and very much like the food had taken a backseat to Aziraphale devouring him.

Aziraphale stepped over everything he dropped, not caring where it was. As he walked closer, he rolled up his sleeves; just under his elbows is where his sleeves were rolled. Reaching up, Crowley watched as the bowtie was undone, tossed carelessly to the floor as buttons were undone, three maybe four, just enough to the point where Crowley could see the splash of platinum hair that he loved running his fingers through.

Crowley swallowed hard as he watched all of this; he knew that he definitely flipped a switch. Aziraphale stopped at the side of the table, letting his eyes roam over everything that Crowley had placed on himself, a grin taking a spot on Aziraphale's face.

Lifting a single finger, Aziraphale ran it through the same whipped cream that Crowley had tasted. Blue eyes looked over Crowley's face; without a word, Aziraphale ran the cream over Crowley's lips. Crowley went to lick the cream from his lips, only to be stopped by his angel, licking it off of him before he could. Crowley shuddered.

Aziraphale smiled, looking to what he was going to try next; of course, there were crepes, and as much as he loved crepes, there were other things of a Crowley nature he liked even better. Crowley let his head drop against the table as Aziraphale used his tongue to drag through the cream over Crowley's chest, gently biting down on a nipple before his tongue flicked out over it.

A light suction and Crowley gasped lightly; slowly, Aziraphale let his tongue drag over Crowley's very naked form. Lapping up the cream just as he did if he were eating at The Ritz. If Crowley wanted Aziraphale's attention by making himself what he ate off of, then Aziraphale was going to devour Crowley as though he was the best dessert, the most decadent food that he had ever tried.

Crowley knew that the food would grab Aziraphale's attention, but he hadn't honestly thought that he would become what Crowley always watched Aziraphale do, eat, and he was the food. Years of watching Aziraphale eat had become a thing to Crowley. On many occasions, Crowley had to excuse himself from watching his angel for reasons.

Aziraphale smirked, seeing that his eating off of Crowley was definitely having a much-desired effect. Sliding his fingers through a vanilla mousse Aziraphale put it to his lips, sliding his fingers into his mouth as Crowley watched, letting a bare audibly sigh of want leave his lips. Crowley shut his eyes, groaning outwardly at the display Aziraphale was putting on.

His angel noticed things far more than he ever let on, Crowley realized a bit too late. Crowley wondered when his angel noticed him watching him eat; this was an open display. Aziraphale made sure that every bite he took, every lick or flick of his tongue, his eyes were locked onto Crowleys.

The bastard knew, the entire time, he had been playing Crowley like a violin, plucking at the strings, working him. Crowley now gave Aziraphale a playing field; Crowley's eyes snapped open as Aziraphale suddenly had taken and devoured his cock in one fell swoop.

Crowley moaned, feeling Aziraphale nose touch his stomach, felt his tongue lapping up the underside of his cock. Sucking him in as his mouth slid up Crowley's length, cleaning off the cream and the mousse from him. Aziraphale swirled his tongue over the top of Crowley's cock teasingly over the slit only to swallow Crowley whole again.

Aziraphale slid his fingers messily through an apple cinnamon drizzle that remained somewhere on Crowley's body; his memory of where things were had long since disappeared. Aziraphale's fingers touched upon Crowley's lower lip; Crowley opened his mouth, letting Aziraphale's fingers slide into his mouth. Sucking his angel's fingers clean, needing something to have in his mouth, moaning as Aziraphale devoured him.

Crowley was learning quickly what it felt like to be the fork that Aziraphale ate off of. Aziraphale climbed up onto the table, finding himself a place between Crowley's legs. Crowley looked down to see what was happening, only to catch that very unangellic smirk; his head dropped back to the table as Aziraphale's mouth took him again.

Aziraphale's attention was now focused on Crowleys cock, his fingers playing at his entrance, touching, pressing but never more. This was entirely about eating Crowley, and Aziraphale wanted his dessert. Crowley reached down, his fingers finding their way into Aziraphale's hair, twisting, pulling, pressing as his hips bucked up into Aziraphale's mouth.

Aziraphale wasn't stopping anything Crowley wanted or needed to do; Aziraphale was worshipping the very best dessert there was. It didn't take long for Crowley to cum in Aziraphale's mouth, the wanton groan as Aziraphale felt Crowleys cum slide down his throat, tasting his demon.

Crowley shivered as Aziraphale pulled his mouth up and off of his cock. A smile and a giggle had Crowley looking at him.

"Jesus Angel, if I knew some food would have done that, I would have done this years ago."

"Wish you had my dear."

Crowley let his head fall back against the table, chuckling to himself.

"You really are a bit of a bastard, you know that."

"Yes, but I am rather good with my mouth."

"Angel!"

Aziraphale grinned.


End file.
